


I'll Make You See

by ack



Series: Kevin x Reggie [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, flustered Kevin, shamelessly bi reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: '“I could get anyone in this place,” and that causes Kevin to harrumph.Reggie immediately snaps his head to look at Kevin, giving a once-over to the man who is seriously doubting his desirability. Kevin squirms under the unforeseen scrutiny.“You’ll see,” Reggie smirks'





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"This might be too much of a rare pair for you lol but do you think you could write a Reggie x Kevin drabble? I'm in love with your fics. It's okay if you can't. " ___

The gang is sprawled across the student lounge at school, currently listening to Reggie who is on another one of his tirades.

“Hey, we all know that since Clayton is gone, I’m the best slice anyone is going to get around here,” he says, gesturing to his body on the word ‘slice’.

Kevin is beside Betty across the room and shakes his head as everyone laughs with Reggie.

Reggie must’ve seen the movement as his next statement is, “I could get anyone in this place,” and that causes Kevin to harrumph.

Reggie immediately snaps his head to look at Kevin, giving a once-over to the man who is seriously doubting his desirability. Kevin squirms under the unforeseen scrutiny.

“You’ll see,” Reggie smirks, making the others laugh.

Unlike the others, Kevin infers what Reggie means as Reggie continues to stare him down, fighting the blush rising in his cheeks.

He is Reggie’s next target.

-

He thinks Reggie will work fast, but when Reggie still hasn’t hit on him 3 days later, he rethinks what went down a few days earlier. It could be possible that Reggie really did just mean he was going to prove he was a player.

Kevin thinks on this as he closes his locker, and nearly jumps when Reggie’s face appears on the other side.

“Jesus!” he exclaims,

“Nope, just Reggie,” Reggie drawls, one arm leaning on the lockers, leaning into Kevin’s space.

“What are you doing?” Kevin says, attempting to stand his ground.

This makes Reggie smile as he says, “making you see,” which causes Kevin to look down to hide his blush. He takes a deep breath to compose himself.

“I take offense to being pursued to prove a point,” Kevin says sharply, but Reggie appears unswayed.

Reggie leans close to whisper in Kevin’s ear; Kevin himself frozen at the close contact.

“I don’t _pursue_ anyone I don’t want,” he says softly, then brushes past Kevin, walking away. Kevin shivers at the chill running down his spine before turning to see Reggie looking back at him down the hall.

-

That night, Kevin goes to watch the football game, swearing to himself that he is there for Betty. His eyes tell a different story, following Reggie’s figure run all across the field. He is feeling lucky, yet to be caught, when the whistle blows for halftime ring out. Reggie takes his helmet off and scans the crowd. He can’t stop looking, anxious to see if Reggie is really looking for him, when Reggie finds him.

Reggie is panting from the exertion of the game, but he smiles widely and Kevin can’t help but smile back, waving a little. That makes Reggie smile wider, the moment between them stretching on forever, until Coach Clayton calls Reggie over and his focus is redirected.

Kevin shakes his head in an attempt to erase Reggie from his thoughts, and looks to the Cheerleaders. He can’t help it though; he can’t get Reggie’s smile off his mind.

 He stays and supports throughout the rest of the game, staying afterwards to talk to Betty and Veronica.

“Good game right?” Betty says, commenting on the fact Riverdale beat Central 21-17.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kevin replies, distracted. The football team is stretching and Kevin his eyes on one of the players yet again.

He misses the girls looking at one another, Veronica raising an eyebrow.

“Go talk to him,” Veronica pushes him, and he realizes too late that the girls may know more than he thought.

He shushes her, but it’s too late, Reggie has already noticed the commotion and is walking over to them.

“Great now he is coming over,” he whispers.

“So great. We need to hit the change rooms,” Betty grabs Veronica’s hand and pulls her away from where Reggie has come to stand beside Kevin, running to the school.

Kevin is trying to find words while Reggie smiles at him again. His mouth opens, but nothing comes out.

Reggie huffs a laugh, “thanks for coming to my game,” Kevin wants to object to say he was here for Betty, but Reggie adds, “want to continue this conversation at Pops?” and Kevin is suddenly nodding.

Reggie grabs Kevin’s hand and gives it a squeeze, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
